


Love Me Grey

by spasimante (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, actually i have no idea please tell me if its good or bad, anyway real tags here, dis gon be gud, hoooo boy, my first attempt at smut, painting and love and things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spasimante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn had a surprise planned for Harry's birthday, but Harry just couldn't wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it's me again with my SECOND EVER fic (progress!) and this time it's got smut but it's my first time ever writing smut so go easy on me I have no idea what I'm doing anyway here it is please leave me your thoughts! P.s. title taken from Zayn's "Love Me Blue"
> 
> (I know you won't see this but big thanks to Madi I ily you)

Harry woke up early in the morning, opening one eye just enough to see early morning sunlight streaming through the open curtains. He groaned and rolled over, searching for the warm body that should be sleeping next to him but only feeling mussed sheets on the left side of the bed. His brow furrowed before he groaned again, much louder this time, and heaved himself out of bed. Wincing at the cold wooden floor, he silently padded out of the room.

As he leaned against the doorway and yawned he registered the low vibrations of a humming voice coming from a room down the hall. Harry chuckled to himself and pushed off the doorframe, walking quietly so as not to disturb the man he knew would be in the spare room. When he reached the door he slowly pushed it open, his eyes crinkling at the sight in front of him. 

Zayn was standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by canvases and easels and paints and brushes scattered about haphazardly, disorganized but not unclean. Each painting in Zayn's art room depicted a different scene, landscapes and portraits and abstracts, but what drew Harry's eye was the piece Zayn was currently stood in front of, one hand on his hip and the other in his short black hair. 

It was Harry. Large but rather simple, in varying blacks and whites and greys, the piece was an incredibly detailed portrait of him, one that Harry recognized as a photo from a shoot not too long ago. In the painting he wore a simple coat and sweater, beanie slouched on his head. He remembered clicking through the photos on the photographer's camera, murmuring in a low voice to Zayn that he particularly liked this one as it showed off his eyes quite well. Well, Harry thought, Zayn had apparently been listening. The painting was detailed and incredibly beautiful but obviously unfinished as Zayn was now swirling two shades of grey together, his back to the door but the movement of his arms and the contraction of the muscles in his bare back making the action clear.

Harry slipped into the room and shut the door quietly behind him as Zayn let out a sigh and brought his brush up to the canvas. 

He let out a huff of breath in surprise but then immediately relaxed as Harry wrapped his arms around the man from behind and buried his head into Zayn's shoulder.

"What are you doing painting at five thirty in the morning?" Harry whispered, his voice still rough with sleep. 

Zayn sighed and relaxed into Harry's grip, brush still in hand. "Wasn't finished with your birthday present. Happy birthday, by the way," Zayn murmured with his eyes closed, a soft smile on his face. 

Harry laughed and squeezed tighter around Zayn's waist, swaying them on the spot. "It's beautiful, babe, thank you," Harry whispered into Zayn's skin, punctuating the remark with a ghost of a kiss on the nape of his neck. Zayn hummed in response, tipping his head back at the touch. He felt as Harry pressed his lips to Zayn's jaw, skimming along the sharp edge and back to the sensitive spot just below his ear. 

"Come back to bed," Harry mouthed against Zayn's warm skin, causing Zayn to shiver lightly. "It's my birthday, so you have to say yes," he added with a grin.

"I'm almost done, love, just give me ten minutes," Zayn said, bringing the brush up to the canvas but not reaching it before Harry caught him by the wrist and turned him around in his arms. His breath caught in his throat as he looked up into Harry's eyes, bright green from the sun shining through the window, his frizzy bedhead surrounding his face like a glowing halo. "Ten minutes is too long," Harry said, bringing his hands to Zayn's waist. "My birthday's only twenty four hours, gotta make the most of it."

"Make the most of it, huh?" Zayn replied, hands coming up automatically to pull Harry closer into his space, burying into his soft curls. "I'm dying to see what you have in mind."

Harry only smiled and leaned down to drop a kiss on Zayn's nose before bringing Zayn's mouth to his. Zayn made a content noise in the back of his throat and pulled Harry even closer until they were chest to chest, not a centimeter of space between them. Their lips moved together, comfortable and slow in the early morning haze, the only sound coming from the slide of their mouths and the birds chirping outside the window. 

Their lazy kissing became more heated when Zayn felt Harry run the tip of his tongue along Zayn's bottom lip, urging him to open up. The kiss grew more intense as their tongues met, soft sounds becoming louder and dirtier, hands pulling tighter. Harry gripped harder at Zayn's back, digging his nails into the soft flesh. Zayn arched into the touch, feeling his cock harden as Harry dragged his nails down, sure to leave a mark. Zayn let out a soft moan and rocked his hips forward as Harry moved his lips to Zayn's neck, sucking a light mark into the golden there. "You-you wanted me to come to bed?" Zayn said in a stuttering breath, barely able to concentrate as Harry worked his tongue over the now-tender spot. 

Harry brought his mouth back up to Zayn's. "I don't think," he said, running one finger lightly down Zayn's back, making him shudder. "I don't think I can make it."

Zayn moaned again and surged back into the kiss, more fiery than before. He pulled at the front of Harry's shirt, trying to cling to as much of him as he could hold and only succeeded in aligning their crotches, gasping as he felt Harry's length against his thigh. 

Harry grunted at the contact and brought his mouth back to Zayn's pulse point and his hands to Zayn's ass, holding him still to keep their cocks aligned as he began to grind into Zayn in small motions. Zayn let his head fall back, reveling in the sweet friction of his boxers on the sensitive skin of his cock, making his blood run south. Harry's hips made steady grinding motions as he laved his tongue over the marks he had made on Zayn's neck, breathing heavily into the skin there. 

"Oh, fuck," Zayn breathed as Harry swiveled his hips at just the right angle. "Fuck, oh my god, Harry, fuck me-" 

"Get these off," Harry rushed out, grabbing at the waistband of Zayn's boxers, hands fumbling in his hurry to undress him. Zayn rushed to do the same to Harry, quickly pulling down Harry's black boxer briefs, nearly choking at the sight of Harry's hard cock springing out of the confines of his underwear. Once they were both free of their clothing, Harry drew Zayn back into his chest and brought his lips back into a heated kiss. 

Zayn's breath rushed out of his chest as Harry bent his knees and gripped the backs of Zayn's thighs, straightening and hoisting him up. Zayn immediately wrapped his legs around Harry's middle, swearing as he felt Harry's hard cock rub against the cleft of his ass. 

In the rush and the heat of their lips, Zayn didn't feel Harry moving forward until his back hit the drying canvas behind him and he felt himself fall backwards, bringing Harry down with him. 

With a crack of the easel beneath him and a ground-shaking thud their tangled bodies fell to the ground, followed by silence. 

Harry's eyes widened as he took in Zayn beneath him and the fragments of wood scattered around his head. "Zayn, oh my god, are y-" He was cut off by Zayn's lips on his, one hand pulling him forward by the back of his head. "Yes, I'm- fine, I'm fine, fuck, Harry-" Zayn moaned. "It doesn't matter it's- just fuck me Harry, need you-"

Harry nearly whined at Zayn's need and kissed him even more fervently than before. Zayn squirmed underneath Harry, feeling the need to have Harry inside him grow stronger by the second. He canted his hips up into Harry's, desperate for some sort of relief. "Shit, Zayn, I haven't got anything on me," Harry panted, unable to stop himself from grinding down into Zayn as he spoke. 

"It's fine," Zayn gasped, "still- still good from last night-"

Harry reached down between Zayn's legs and brushed a finger against his rim to find that he was still loose and- fuck- somehow still wet from their "pregaming", as Zayn had called it with a grin. 

"Baby, you're already loose for me, aren't you?" Harry said as he rubbed the tip of one finger around Zayn's hole. Zayn could only nod, eyes shut tight with the effort not to come right then.

Harry propped himself up on one elbow and grabbed his flushed, hard cock with the other hand, giving himself a few quick strokes. Looking Zayn straight in the eye, he pressed the head of his cock against Zayn's entrance. Zayn moaned in anticipation, unable to hold back the noises pushing out of his lungs. Harry leaned down to trap his lips in a kiss as he slowly, slowly pushed into Zayn. 

Harry eyes slid shut and he let out a sigh as he bottomed out, reveling in the enveloping heat and the pleasure already building deep in his gut. He didn't realize he wasn't moving until Zayn slapped his ass, jerking his eyes open to see Zayn's furrowed brow and pouting lip. "I know it's your day and all, but if you don't get on with it I'm going to combust." 

Harry let out a snort but waited another second to move to make sure he wouldn't come right then. Ever so slowly he pulled back out until only the head of his cock was still inside Zayn, then pushed back in. He ground his hips into Zayn as he began to pick up the pace, moving his hand to Zayn's hair and tugging lightly. Zayn's mouth dropped open, allowing Harry to lean down and slip his tongue into Zayn's mouth to lick at the inside. With each thrust Zayn made the most obscene noises, panting and groaning and whining to a point where Harry was sure he could get off on just the sound. He felt that fire burning low in his belly and knew that he couldn't hold out much longer.

He felt Zayn reach in between their bodies to touch his flushed, leaking cock but Harry batted his hand away, grabbing Zayn and jerking him in time with his thrusts. Zayn arched his back at the touch, whining when Harry slipped his thumb over his slit on every upstroke. 

Harry fucked into him harder, chasing his own orgasm as well as Zayn's. "Babe, I'm-" Harry panted, unable to get more than a few words out as he fucked into Zayn's heat, sweat beginning to bead on his temple. 

"Do it, baby," Zayn rushed out, "want you to come inside me." At those words Harry's orgasm hit him with surprising force, hips stuttering as his vision blurred. He spilled into Zayn, watching his face break into a look of pure bliss as he shot hot stripes of come onto his own chest, red and heaving. It felt like hours but could only have been a few seconds before Harry felt his hips start to slow down, his cock feeling oversensitive. 

Zayn winced as Harry slowed and eventually pulled out, no doubt feeling the soreness already. Completely spent, Harry flopped onto Zayn with an "oomph" and lay there, listening to the sound of their hearts beating in unison. 

After a few minutes of coming down from the high of his orgasm and his breathing had nearly returned to normal he slid off of Zayn's chest, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into his side.

"What the fuck," Harry said, pulling his hand back from around Zayn to see his fingers covered in something grey. 

Zayn's eyes widened when he saw the confused look on Harry's face and the grey all over his hands, sitting up quickly and looking down to see his nearly finished portrait of Harry beneath them, now smeared beyond recognition from their heat-of-the-moment rendezvous.

"Oh, shit, Harry I'm so sorry, I was almost done too, I'm sorry," he rushed out, hands flailing around the canvas as if trying to figure out how he could fix it. His head snapped up when he heard Harry let out a barking laugh. 

"Zayn," he gasped out, laughing like an idiot as Zayn gaped at him. Harry took one look at his face and started laughing even harder. "It's f-fine babe, it actually-" Harry wiped a tear and grinned at Zayn, giggling. "It actually looks better this way." 

Zayn looked back down at the canvas and found he could see a smudged outline of his own back in the middle of the canvas and, to Harry's apparent delight, a perfect imprint of his ass right on top of Harry's painted crotch. 

Zayn rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile as Harry broke into peals of laughter at seeing the butt print. "You're such a dumbass," Zayn said with no real heat behind the words, too endeared by Harry's ridiculousness to be upset by the ruined painting. Harry just giggled again and pulled Zayn down into his arms, kissing the top of Zayn's head as he curled into Harry's chest. "Yeah, but I'm your dumbass," Harry replied, a grin in his voice. 

"Shut up," Zayn said into Harry's neck. He pressed a soft kiss into Harry's shoulder. "Happy birthday, babe. I love you."

Harry closed his eyes and smiled, tightening his arms around his boyfriend. "I love you, too," he whispered, and they drifted off to sleep, covered in paint.


End file.
